Ze Secret Laboratory Raytale
by Superinsane-in-the-Mainframe
Summary: Here is my first fanfiction.. yet again warning: still contains sick twisted humor and swearing :P reveals some secrets forms that not even neopet's knew were able


**Starring:**

**My pets :P**

**Kellarose (Tyrannian Uni) (hairy horse)**

**LycanthropusLupe (Halloween Lupe)(werewolf)**

**LordDaios (Yellow Eyrie) (yellow grif)**

**And the mad mad mad mad mad mad mad mad mad mad (Kella: OKAY OKAY WE GOT IT VERY MAD) ... Scientist**

**

* * *

**

**Ze Secret Laboratory Raytale**

**Kella:** "Hallo my name is Kellarose but you just me Kella.. im here to tell you a tale among many tales of the secret laboratory ray. That you may know or may not know from neopets... first lets have a little character description shall we ? first we got ME the beautiful, smart, handsome,cute, just genius uni...and than we got the other two **(rolls her eyes) **first we got the big furry hairball which I.Q is lowere than a doors... aka. Lycanthropuslupe or Lycant as we call him. He is a Werelupe and for you who hasn't played Neopet than a werelupe is very much like a werewolf.. just more smelly. Lycant loves to...eat, eat eat eat and eat. He would had become a werelupe sooner but he ate his paintbrush"

**Lycant:** "But I trought it were a muffin"

**Kella:** "..See what I mean with the I.Q"

**Lycant:** "What's an I.Q ?"

**Kella:** "Something you don't got.. well on with the description than we got that overgrown chicken who got a im-the-master-and-ruler-of-everything-and-everyone concept.. aka. Daios he is a Eyrie which is a grif... half lion half bird total chicken head"

**Daios:** "That's Lord Daios"

**Kella:** "Yea yea what ever.. and finaly we got the very MAD Scientist who love to point the zapgun at everything and anyone...anyway not much to tell about him other than he is deeply disturb and he is a scorchio so lets begin the story shall we.."

**Daios:** "I was taking over the world and everyone bowed to me, I was the ultimate ruler and everyone respect me...**_ (get kicked in the head by Kella)_**

**Kella:** "Thats gotta make him shut up for a while... okay the story began when me and Lycant was walking down the roads of Neopia Central we were on our way to the Smoothie Store to get a... well to get a smoothie ofcause...** (snoring in the background)** HEY MISS AUTHOR IF YOU THINK YOU ARE SO GOOD WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE STORY EH !"

**(waking up)** Okay maybe I will

**Kella:** "Good"

I know I am but what are you?

Kella: "grrrr... just tell the damn story"

My my are we bossy today...** (storymode)**

-------------------

Lycant and Kella was on their way to the smoothie store when suddenly Daios appeared

**Kella**: "Hiya Daios"

**Daios:** "THATS LORD DAIOS DAMNIT

**Kella:** "yea yea what ever do you want a smoothie ?"

**Daios:** "What did you said...?"

**Kella:** **(roll her eyes) **"Do you want a smoothie Lord Daios"

**Daios:** "Don't mind if I do"

Kella heads up to shop and the shopkeepers comes to greet her (ofcause he did he want money)

**ShopKeeper:** "So what can I do for you today Kella"

**Kella:** "Lets me see I want a vanilla soothie and seven no.. better make that 22 smoothie for my friend Lycant.. and a chocolate smoothie for Daios..."

**Daios:** **(yelling in the background)** "THAT'S LORD DAIOS"

**Kella:**"Make it a chilli smoothie insted"

**ShopKeeper:** "Oki 1 vanilla 22 random and 1 chilli smoothie coming up" **(5 sec later)** "Here you go that will be 10000 neopoint" **(handle the smoothies to Kella)**

**Kella: **"Eh.. write it on that chicken heads bill" **(pointing at Daios)**

**ShopKeeper:** "Okay thank you come again"

Kella walks out the shop with all the smoothies..

-------------------

**Little Billy:** "How can Kella hold all these smoothie when she has no hands..."

SHE JUST CAN ALRIGHT... it's MY story so when I say she can THAN SHE CAN UNDERSTOOD !

**Little Billy:** "But.. but... but a horse can't carry 24 smoothie on it's back"

And I bet you can't run from my dogs... RELEASE THE HOUNDS

**(Little Billy running like crazy)** Okay now that's taken care off and there are no further questings **(holding my hands near the HOUND releaser switch)**... we may continue **(storymode)**

-------------------

When Kella reach her friends...

**Kella:** "They are NOT my friends"

THEY ARE OKAY OR DO YOU WANNA DISCUSS THAT WITH THE HOUNDS...

**Kella:** "Friends got it"** (big smile)**

Good good like I said When Kella reach her friend a suddenly yellow shiny appears infont of the three friends and all of the suddenly they was no more in Neopia Central, but in slimy old building which look like it havn't been inhabit for years

**Kella:** "Eh what just happend and phew...this place really stinks..."

**Lycant:** "Sorry had a chilly dog earlier"

**(Kella and Daios stares at each other and run to the other edge of the room)**

**Kella: **"Don't ever never do that again Lycant.."

**Lycant:** " Okay I wont" **(farts)** "wops sorry"

**Kella and Daois:** "Ewwwww"

**A mysterious voice:** "Ewwwww Whaz is zhaz...smell's like me old cheese"

Kella, Daios and Lycant turn around to meet the sight of a horrible,scary, evil,dark...

**The mystios voice:** "Hey im not zhaz horrible"

... mysterious shadowly person

**Kella:** "Who the hell are you"

**The mystios voice:** "I'm ze zerror who flaps in ze night... wops wrong story... Im ze mad scientist"

Said the mystious voice and step outsite from ze... eh the shadows revealing himself as a yellow scorchio (dragonlooking creture) wearing white and with a Einestein looking grey hair and some very strange hypno looking glasses.

**Lycant:** "Why are you called the mad scientist?"

**Mad Scientist:** "Cause I wears pyjamas"

**Kella,Lycant and Daios:** "Ohhh..."

**Kella:** "Do you know how we got here ?"

**Mad Scientist:** "It was I who make you come here"

**Kella:** **(raise a brow)** "how?"

**Mad Scientist:** "With ze rayozonic azomic poinzer"

**All three:** "Ehhh"

**Mad Scientist:** "With ze ray gun with ze ray gun"

**Lycant:** "Ehhh"

**Kella: (raise a brow)**

**Mad Scientist:** "I zap you here to test ze rayozonic azomic poinzer on a neopet which is one of you"

**All three:** "Ehhh"

**Mad Scientist:** "To test ze ray gun to test ze ray gun"

**Kella:** "Wooh wooh wooh we arn't going to be your guineapigs..."

-------------------

**Little Billy:** **(out of breath but still annoying talking)** "Butttt...didn't..the...scientist just use...the...zaponlo...zap gun.. on them to teleport them.." **(falls over)**

Well eh... it got twoswitchs a mysterious switch which the mad scientist don't know what do and one which teleports neopets called Kella, Lycant and Daios

**Little Billy:** **(Stands up)** "And you want me to believe that"

Noo... I want you to run ... RELEASE THE HOUNDS **(Little Billy running away like crazy with a gang of murderes hound on his tail)** Hmm no better sight in the morning than seeing an annoying little kid running like the wind...anyway **(Storymode again again)**

-------------------

**Daios:** "LORD DAOIS IS NOT A YOU IM THE MASTER AND HOLY LEADER OF THE WORLD YOU SHOULD ALL BOW TO ME AND SHOW ME RESPECT"

**Kella:** **(Lowere her brows)** "Test it on him"

**Mad Scientist:** "Zhank you very much follow me zhis way"

**Daios:** "IM NOT A HIM IM LORD DAIOS THE RULER OF THIS WORLD"

**Kella:** "Yea yea yea **(pushing Daios forth) **"Lycant you coming?"

**Lycant:** **(linking the walls)** "Mmmmm taste like raw meat"

**Kella: (roll her eyes)** "This going to be a loooonngg day"

While walking down the hall

**Kella:** "So what's with the wannabe german accent.. is it because you a mad scientist and all?"

**Mad Scientist:** "No no not at all"

**Kella:** "Why than?"

**Mad Scientist:** "Cause I broke azoozh earlier so all my T's are gezzing Z's and my the's are gezzing ze"

The three friends and the scientist entered a small greyish room with one broken but-still-sealing-the-water-which-was-surrounding-the-outsite-area window (boy was thats a long word :P), which were the only source of light there came into the room,that and the 1000watt lightbult hanging from the ceiling. In the middel of the room there was a big thing with a black dusty blanket covering it. The mad scientist moved to the covered object and pull the blanket away to reveal the big rayonotio... eh the ray gun

**Mad Scientist:** "Okay so the big yellow chicken was ze test subjecz"

**Daios:** "IM NOT A TEST SUBJECT IM THE RULER OVER THIS PLANET IM THE KINNNNGG"

**Mad Scientist:** "Ya ya ya very good but please move to ze bloody cross in ze middel"

**Daios:** "Oh you mean the red painted cross over there?"

**Mad Scientist:** "Ya... emm.. ehh...red paint zhat right.." **(Daios moved to the "red painted" cross)** "Good now it's time to zhrow ze swizch"

**Daios:** "IM MASTER AND AS YOUR MASTER I DEMAND YOU TO BOW FOR YOUR KING AND TO SHOW...eh what switch? "

**Mad Scientist:** Zhis swizch **(throwing ze..eh the switch)**

**Daios: (closing his eyes)**

5 mins pass like this...

**Mad Scientist:** "Wops zhat was ze wrong swizch.."

**Daios:** "phew AND NOW I COMMAAAAAAaaaaaa..." **(was zapped by the rayonolola...ray gun and turn him into dust)**

**Lycant:** "Ouch that gotta hurt tomorrow"

**Mad Scientist:** "Arrh zhat was the green one to zhrow... I would never would had guess that"

**Lycant:** "Me either"

**Kella:** "Damn you there is only three switches a green and a red and a blue AND THE BLUE SAYS TELEPORT, THE RED SAYS TURN OFFPOWER AND THE GREEN CLEARLY SAYS TURNON THE RAY GUN...HOW HARD CAN IT BE!"

**Daios:** "Aww... I don't fell so good... I fell a little dusty..."

**Kella:** "I got two words for you pal... look down"

Daios looks down at his remaning dust he once called a body and screamed

**Daios:** "TURN ME BACK TURN ME BACK"

**Mad Scientist:** "Zhat is easier said zhan done..**(Writing down his note book) **"ready for another go?"

**Daios:** "IM READY IM READY nothing is worse than thisssssss" **(zapped again turning him into pile of poo) (lowere his poobrow) **"I were wrong.." **(zapped again this time turning him into a big mutated monster and begins to chase Lycant and Kella around)**

**Kella and Lycant: (Screaming)**

**Kella to Lycant:** "And you suppose to be a big dangerous wereluuuppee..." **(biting after by the mutated Daios)**

**Lycant:** "But I am allergi to mutation"

**Kella: (sarcastic) **"My hero"

**Lycant:** "Really?"

**Kella:** "No"

**Mad Scientist:** "Oh my oh my Kella and Lycant are being chase by a big angry mutated monster I have help create... maybe I should go save them.. but i'm already in me pajama's..."

**Mutated Daios:** "BOW BOW FOR ME MHA MHA HAHAHAHA"** (breathing fire out on Kella and Lycant)** "IM THE ULLLLL..." **(zapped again by the ray this time increasing his size)**

**Kella and Lycant:** "ZAP AGAIN ZAP AGAIN"

**Mad Scientist:** "Ya ya ya zake iz easy" **(zapping Daios again making him one glowing mutated Eyrie)**

**Mutated and now also glowing Daios:** "Me smash me claps me take out the trash" **(zapped again this time making him a female glowing mutated Eyrie with a big rolling pin which he.. eh she try to claps Kella and Lycant with)**

**Mad Scientist: (getting the chills)** Remind me of me mozher **(zapping him.. eh her again making him eh her.. a maraquan male form you know with the wings and the tail and the I am a maraquan male creature)**

**Now in maraquan form Daios:** "Someone please give me some water" **(splashing like a fish)**

**Lycant:** "MMmmmm raw fish"

**Kella: (Holding Lycant back) **"No Lycant he is not sushi"

**Mad scientist:** "Hmmm very inzereszing" **(zapping Daios making him turn into sushi)**

**Kella:** **(lower brows)** "Okay now he is shusie"

**Daios:** "I fell so... fishyyyyy **(zapped again making him a silver Eyrie)** "Okay" **(zapped making him starry)** "stop"**(zapped making him pink)** "all" **(zapped making him spotted)** "this" **(zapped making him into a snow Eyrie)** "pointless" **(zapped making him purple)** "zapping" **(zapped making him orange) **"before"** (zapped making him rainbow coloured)** "I" **(zapped making him shadow coloured)** "loss" **(zapped turning him into a royal Eyrie)** "all" **(zapped making him white)** "my" **(zapped making him stetch coloured)** "colour" **(lowere his stetch brow)**

**Kella:** "How do we get him back to normal"

**Mad Scientist:** "Beats me" **(zapping Daios into darigan form)**

**Darigan Daios:** "YES YES This is perfect now IM FINALLY THE ULTIMATE LORD AND NOW YOU ALL GOING TO FELL MY RAGE MHA MHA MHA HAHA" **(zapped)**

5 hours 8 mins and a lot zapping later...

**Kella:** "Arhh this is hopeless"

**Lycant:** "And smelly too" **(holding his nose)**

**Skunk Daios:** "Awww I just want my normal colour backkkk.." **(zapped and finally making him his normal yellow colour) **"... im me IM REALLY ME AGAIN YES YES YES" **(zapped)**

**Kella:** "You just had to do that didn't you"

**Mad Scientist:** "Ya"

They all waited to the smoke releave...

**Daios:** **(in tomato form)** "Not ONE word...JUST ZAP ME"

And the zapping continued.. and yet another 5 hours went pass

Daios now in chicken form pecking in the ground waiting for his next zap

**Lycant:** "CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN"** (drooling)**

**Kella:** **(holding Lycant back)** "Well I have always told you were a overgrown chicken Daios but I didn't mean it litterly... until now"

**Mad Scientist:** "What do you say we just cook him I zhink he make a great chicken sup"

**Kella:** "Hmm I would had say yes... but my author are threating me with a gun to say no.. so zap him"

**Mad Scientist:** "You ze boss... what a waste of good chicken sup though" **(zapping Daios making him turn into his normal self)**

**Daios:** "That was on damn time... why do I have the taste of corn in my mouth?"

**Kella:** "Finally can we than go home now"

**Mad Scientist:** "Ya ya ya just stand next to my potions of rayantidote... and I zap you home"

**All three: (Making the XP expression)**

**Kella:** **(yelling)** "YOU HAVE MAKE US STAY HERE IN OVER 10 HOURS TO ZAP OUR FRIEND BACK TO NORMAL WHEN YOU HAD A WHOLE LOOT OF ANTIDOTE THE WHOLE TIME.. WHY THE DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL US THAT..."

**Mad Scientist:** "You never asked"

**?THE END?**

**

* * *

**

**Kella:** "Hey that dosn't explain anything at all... you can't just end the story like this"

I'm the author I can do what ever I want... like this **(throwing hounds release switch) **SEIZE HER **(the hounds chasing Kella in the background)** I just love happy endings

So this was my first fanfiction.. what ya think?.. I'm not forcing you to review or anything.. but it would be the most healthy thing to do **(holding my hand over the hound releasing switch)**

**I will return with another fanfiction when you least expects it.. you never get rid of me MHA MHA HAHA im the spot that not even Silly Bang can remove **


End file.
